


Elementary

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 4 times and 1 time, All Human AU, M/M, Modern AU, Reverse Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Erestor and Glorfindel were mistaken for a detective team, and one time they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telemachus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telemachus/gifts).



> So according to telemachus, she cannot write a modern AU.
> 
> You can't hear me, but here at my computer I'm having a sudden and inexplicable coughing fit that sounds suspiciously like "Fighting the Spiders."
> 
> (Anyway, merry Christmas. Love you.)

One

 

The first time it happens, it's more cute than anything.

They're at Lindir's house, for his daughter's birthday (Glorfindel didn't want to go, but Anya loves Erestor so much that he insisted) when Erestor gives the standard introduction: "I'm Erestor, Anya's uncle, and this is my partner Glorfindel."

The woman they're talking to has been fairly friendly up until this point, but now her face closes off. Erestor shrugs it off; there's one in every group, and he's had worse.

"Oh," says the woman's daughter, whose name might be Dinah but Erestor isn't sure, "so you're dating?"

The woman—Mary? Marie?—scowls at Glorfindel. "No, honey, they're detectives, like Nancy and George and Bess."

Dinah tilts her head to the side. "Oh. So do you kiss when you solve a case?"

Erestor is about to tell her mother off (her glare is intimidating but not as intimidating as his own), but Glorfindel cuts him off. "Yes, of course," Glorfindel says, and he waves to Dinah when they leave an hour later.

 

 

 

 

Two

 

The second time anyone Does the Thing, as Glorfindel will later come to call it, it's just weird.

They're at the house of Glorfindel's old friend, and how he and Erestor haven't met in the three-plus years that they've been together is beyond Glorfindel, and when he introduces them Ecthelion's face is completely blank.

"Partners… you're detectives? No, you're dating, sorry, I've been watching too much BBC Sherlock."

Erestor and Glorfindel share a Look, and they move on. If it weren't for Dinah they would never have cared.

But though it may not be a Pattern yet it's definitely a Phenomenon, and Glorfindel files it away under Things to Poke At before the conversation continues.

 

 

 

 

Three

 

Later, Erestor will look back on it with a fond sort of exasperation, much the same way he regards his younger cousins.

At the time, it's just annoying.

"You said your last name was Dresden?" the boy asks. Glorfindel seems to see the relevance, though Erestor doesn't.

"…Yes."

The boy—who's around twelve—looks down at the asphalt and says, "So, umm, you're probably busy, but can I have an autograph?"

What.

He only signs his last name—no reason to burst the kid's bubble—and when the boy runs off, presumably to find his parents, Glorfindel bursts out laughing.

"Fin?"

He doesn't bother to keep the ice out of his tone.

"Yes?"

"What the fuck was that about?"

Normally Erestor doesn't swear for emphasis, but—a twelve year old boy just randomly asked for his autograph, and his students were asking particularly stupid questions today, and between Glorfindel keeping him up all night and getting up early for work he got maybe three hours of sleep; he feels he's earned the right.

"He thought you were a book character," Glorfindel says. "Harry Dresden is a professional wizard detective. You do look like him, I think it's the leather coat, but I can't imagine anyone who behaves less like you."

Erestor's mildly irritated that Glorfindel got a book reference and he didn't. But at least he has an explanation now.

 

 

 

Four

 

The fourth time, they're at the movie store where Glorfindel works.

"Excuse me, sir, but someone just held up the—"

Erestor whirls around to face the man, and he pales.

Glorfindel runs hot; Erestor runs cold. When Glorfindel gets angry he can be heard on the other end of the block; when Erestor gets angry he goes icy and perfectly precise. Glorfindel has been on the receiving end of Erestor's fury only twice, but he can testify that it's terrifying. He doesn't blame the man for hurrying away.

 

 

 

 

+One

 

Elrond is probably the most laid-back person Erestor has ever met, but he's still prepared for just about anything when he introduces "My partner, Glorfindel."

Elrond's only reaction is "Oh, cool. Didn't know you were queer, Tor."

Erestor isn't sure, but he thinks he can hear Glorfindel breathe a sigh of relief.


End file.
